pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - 2 Man Discordway
Take Discordway and double it to win pve. Team Composition / The Players / Discord Blood / Discord Curses / Discord Bomber / Discord Protter / Discord Partyhealer / Discord Restorer or / Discord Smiter Discord Blood prof=N/Rt deathm=10+1+1 bloodm=12+1 soul=8+1 Res=2discordof lost soulsSignetBondenchantmentGazeMiasmapact signet/build * * * Equipment * Full Survivor's Insignia Set. * One Rune of Vitae. * Best Vigor Rune you can find. * +30hp Spear and +30hp Shield or a 40/40 Death Magic or Blood Magic set is preferable. Usage * Put this hero on guard mode. Discord Curses prof=N/Rt deathm=12+1+1 curses=10+1 soul=8+1 res=2discordof lost soulsbilebloodarmorbarbsof Fearpact signet/build * if you feel like the area has too many annoying '''enchantments'.'' Equipment * Full Survivor's Insignia Set. * One Rune of Vitae. * Best Vigor Rune you can find. * +30hp Spear and +30hp Shield or a 40/40 Death Magic or Curses set is preferable. Usage * Put this hero on guard mode. Discord Bomber prof=N/Rt deathm=12+1+1 chan=10 soul=8+1discordof lost soulsbileshambling horrornovaLamentationweaponrage/build Equipment * Four Survivor Insignias. * One Bloodstained Insignia. * Two Runes of Vitae. * Best Vigor Rune you can find. * +30hp Spear and +30hp Shield or 40/40 Death Magic set. Usage * Put this hero on guard mode. * The hero will spam Splinter Weapon on minions. Discord Protter prof=N/Mo deathm=12+1+1 prot=10 soul=8+1discordof lost soulsbilebone minionsspiritof absorptionaegishexes/build Equipment * Full Survivor's Set. * Two Runes of Vitae. * Best Vigor Rune you can find. * +30hp Spear and +30hp Shield or 40/40 Death Magic set. Usage * Put this hero on guard mode. Discord Partyhealer prof=N/Mo deathm=12+1+1 heal=10 soul=8+1discordof lost soulsfleshspiritsorrowkisspartyhex/build or Equipment * Full Survivor's Set. * Two Runes of Vitae. * Best Vigor Rune you can find. * +30hp Spear and +30hp Shield or 40/40 Healing/Death set, depending on skill choices. Usage * Put this hero on guard mode. Discord Restorer prof=N/Rt deathm=10+1+1 rest=12 soul=8+1discordof lost soulsof wardinglightbody and soulwas kaolaiLifeof my flesh/build * if you feel like the area has too many annoying '''conditions'.'' Equipment * Full Survivor's Set. * Two Runes of Vitae. * Best Vigor Rune you can find. * +30hp Spear and +30hp Shield. Usage * Put this hero on guard mode. Discord Smiter prof=n/mo soul=8+1 death=10+1+2 smiting=12 prot=2Discordof Lost SoulsFeastWrathhexconditionof honorRebirth/build * if you desire additional damage support for 2-man '''frontliners'.'' Equipment * Full Survivor's Set. * Two Runes of Vitae. * Best Vigor Rune you can find. * +30hp Spear and +30hp Shield or 40/40 Death Magic set. Usage * Put this hero on guard mode. * If you are not with a melee human player take out Strength of Honor for something else. Remember when using SoH to manually cast it on your melee caller. Suggestions for the Humans * + + + * for an aoe condition * . Consider adding on the Blood Necro's bar. * Interrupts like: or even * (very good as a cover hex for melee players) Counters * Lack of corpses * Excessive hex and/or condition removal See Also * Build:Team - Discordway * Build:N/Mo Discord Smite Support